Six Crack Pair Story
by minriahn
Summary: 6 cerita manis pendek dari crack pair favorit saya. ChaNo (ChanyeolxJino);KaiTae;ChangNew; Neo (LeoxN); VKook; MyungJoe! WARNING! BENAR-BENAR PENDEK XD review please?
1. Chapter 1

**Snow**

**Chanyeol x Jino**

Another my crazy ideas kkk~ lets see who's next ;)

* * *

"Jino-ya!"

Jino tergelak ketika seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi mengejarnya. Ia terus berlari walaupun berat mengingat sekarang adalah musim salju dan sulit rasanya untuk berlari menerobos salju-salju itu.

Hap.

"Kau kena!" seru Chanyeol yang memeluk Jino dari belakang. Jino terkesiap untuk beberapa sekon namun kemudian ia tersenyum. Menggenggam lengan Chanyeol yang melingkari pinggangnya. Sejenak suasana dingin yang menusuk kulit—walaupun mereka sudah memakai pakaian tebal— menjadi hangat karena satu sama lain dapat merasakan nafas mereka.

Dan juga detak jantung mereka yang berpacu dengan cepat.

"Aku akan menangkapmu seperti ini jika kau lari dariku." Bisik Chanyeol. Jino terkikik. Lalu berbalik. Memegang kedua pipi Chanyeol—walaupun dengan berjinjit— dan mengelusnya.

"Kenapa kau jadi cheesy seperti ini, Chanyeol?" Tanya Jino pelan. Ia mengulum senyum lembut. Yang membuat Chanyeol tergoda untuk mencicipi sepasang bibir itu. Dan keduanya bertautan untuk beberapa saat. Satu dari mereka melepaskan karena tidak enak dengan pandangan orang-orang.

"Ayo kita adu ski!"


	2. Chapter 2

2nd Crack Pair

Kai EXO x Taemin SHINee

**Sick**

* * *

"Kau sakit?"

Jongin menatap Taemin. Raut wajahnya agak lelah karena ia pasti sudah berjam-jam ada di practice room. Jongin mengangguk pelan. Demamnya belum turun. Joonmyun sampai pusing dibuatnya karena akhir-akhir ini EXO sedang sibuk dan Jongin sakit.

Taemin menaruh tasnya disamping nakas, lalu mengganti kompresan di dahi Jongin. Ia memegang pipi kanan Jongin. Lalu menghela napas.

"Pasti kau berlatih hingga larut, ya?" tebak Taemin. Jongin lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir disela-sela waktu konsermu." Celetuk Jongin. Taemin tersenyum manis. Sangat manis hingga membuat Jongin rasanya telah sembuh.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jongin." Balas Taemin sambil mengelus surai rambut Jongin pelan. Jongin menangkap pergelangan tangan Taemin. Hal itu membuat Taemin jatuh ke kasur, menindih Jongin. Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu mengelus pipi putih milik maknae SHINee itu.

"Entah kenapa, melihatmu saja aku sudah nyaris sembuh." Ujar Jongin dengan suara serak. Pipi Taemin bersemu merah.

"Kenapa harus nyaris?"

"Karena obatnya belum."

Cup

"Nah sekarang sudah."

Taemin menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu memeluk Jongin. Jongin balas memeluknya.

"Cepat sembuh. Aku takut manajer memarahimu." Pesan Taemin. Jongin mengangguk. Lalu menciumi puncak kepala Taemin.


	3. Chapter 3

3rd Crack Pair

Changmin DBSK x Onew SHINee

**That Song**

* * *

"Kau terlihat sangat gugup, Jinki-ya."

Jinki menoleh dan mendapati seniornya tengah tersenyum padanya. Ia membetulkan kacamatanya yang hendak melorot. Lalu membalas senyumannya sambil sedikit menunduk sopan.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku tampil di depan umum, sunbaenim." Balas Jinki sopan. Tangannya tidak bisa diam. Ia sesekali mendesah dan mengontrol suaranya. Matanya bergerak melirik para penonton. Changmin tersenyum kecil. Pemuda jangkung itu menarik bahu Jinki yang membuat kedua iris mata itu bertemu.

"Tunjukkanlah yang terbaik. Aku akan mendukungmu dari belakang. Jangan kecewakan angkatanmu, oke?" kata Changmin. Jinki mengangguk kecil. Tangan panjang Changmin terjulur dan mengacak rambut Jinki. Namun dengan segera ia membenarkannya lagi. Hal itu membuat pemuda culun itu merona merah. Apalagi ketika Changmin membetulkan kacamata Jinki yang membuat kontak fisik tercipta.

Dan ketika namanya dipanggil oleh pembawa acara, Changmin tersenyum lalu mendorong kecil punggung Jinki. Jinki berjalan pelan. Ia masih gugup. Tetapi semuanya sirna ketika melihat senyuman Changmin dengan kepalan tangannya. Jangan lupa teriakan 'semangat, sayang!' yang membuat semua orang menoleh padanya. Membuat rasa hangat di pipinya muncul lagi.

Tunggu, sayang?

Jinki menoleh dan tidak mendapati Changmin disana. Maka, ia memulai lagunya.

"When I look into your eyes

It's like watching the night sky

Or a beautiful sunrise."

Changmin tersenyum dari jauh. Suara Jinki benar-benar indah. Hal itu membuat kedua matanya menutup dan mendalami lagu tersebut.

"Bodoh. Lagu itu untukku, 'kan?" gumamnya.


	4. Chapter 4

5th Crack Pair

Leo VIXX x N VIXX

**A Smile**

* * *

"Taekwoon-ah."

Taekwoon menoleh dan mendapati leader dari kelompoknya memanggilnya. Hakyeon mendekatinya dan Taekwoon hanya terdiam seperti biasa dengan memasang wajah poker facenya.

"Aku ingin bertanya."

Taekwoon hanya diam. Hakyeon menghela napas.

"Kau akhir-akhir ini berubah."

Taekwoon melirik pemuda disampingnya itu.

"Apanya?" akhirnya suara itu keluar dari mulut Taekwoon.

"Kau jadi sering tersenyum." Balas Hakyeon. Taekwoon hendak tertawa tetapi ia tahan. Tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Hakyeon dan mengelusnya.

"Kau cemburu?" Tanya Taekwoon. Pipi Hakyeon memerah padam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain karena bisa-bisa ia akan meleleh ditatap Taekwoon dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Biasanya kau memberikan senyummu hanya untukku saja." Celetuk Hakyeon. Taekwoon tersenyum manis. Lalu mencium dahi Hakyeon.

"Aku memang sering tersenyum untuk orang-orang diluar sana. Tetapi.."

Hakyeon mendongak dan menatap Taekwoon yang tersenyum untuknya. Ya, hanya untuknya.

"Tetapi apa?" Tanya Hakyeon.

"Tetapi hatiku hanya bisa tersenyum ketika melihatmu."


	5. Chapter 5

4th Crack Pair

V BTS x Jungkook BTS

Quake

* * *

"Selamat pagi yang tercinta!"

Jungkook menoleh dan mendapati Kim Taehyung tengah tersenyum lebar padanya. Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu merotasikan kedua matanya jengah. Jengah akan perlakuan Taehyung yang seperti permen karet kepadanya. Selalu mengikutinya. Membuatnya bosan dan kesal. Beruntung anak itu tidak mengikutinya saat ke toilet.

"Memikirkan 'ku, sayang?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. Jungkook menggeleng. Lalu memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas.

"Kau terlihat agak murung." Celoteh Taehyung. "Sakit? Ada masalah?"

"Iya. Aku ada masalah jika kau terus mengikutiku." Tukas Jungkook sengit. Taehyung hanya terkekeh.

"Masalah dalam hatimu yang bergoncang bagaikan gempa?" tebak Taehyung berlebihan.

"Tidak!" Jungkook menggeleng.

"Eo, benarkah?" Tanya Taehyung tak percaya dengan nada menggoda. Jungkook mengabaikannya. "Baiklah akan ku beritau rasanya hatimu yang bergoncang!" seru Taehyung.

Cup

"YA, KIM TAEHYUNG!"

"Hahaha, hatimu sekarang bergoncang kan?" Tanya Taehyung sambil tertawa. Wajah Jungkook merah padam tetapi tak ia tutupi bahwa hatinya benar-benar bergoncang bagaikan gempa. Tetapi walaupun begitu, si bocah menyebalkan Kim Taehyung telah merebut first kissnya!

"KIM TAEHYUNG! AKAN KU BUNUH KAU!"


	6. Chapter 6

6th Crack Pair

L INFINITE x TEEN TOP

**Font**

* * *

"Sedang apa?"

Myungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Byunghun—kekasihnya tengah duduk disebelahnya dengan dua cangkir teh hangat. Myungsoo langsung mengclose tab yang tadi ia kerjakan.

"Kenapa ditutup?" tegur Byunghun. Tangannya hendak membuka kembali tab itu tetapi Myungsoo tahan. Membuat satu alis Byunghun mengangkat.

"Tunggu. Aku.. akan bertanya padamu." Ucap Myungsoo. Byunghun terdiam, menunggu rentetan kata yang keluar dari mulut seorang Kim Myungsoo.

"Menurutmu, dari banyaknya font, font apa yang bagus?" Tanya Myungsoo. Tatapan matanya menatap Byunghun dengan serius. Byunghun sedikit merona dibuatnya. Walaupun agak penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Myungsoo sampai-sampai bertanya font, tetapi Byunghun tetap menjawab.

"Segoe Script." Jawabnya. Myungsoo mengangguk sambil menampilkan senyumnya. Lalu tangannya tergerak untuk membuka kembali tab yang tadi di close. Ia memblok semua tulisan yang ada disana dan merubah fontnya menjadi Segoe Script.

"Hyung, kau sed—"

Perkataan Byunghun terpotong karena melihat tulisan yang sangat menyentuhnya.

Itu undangan pernikahan dirinya dan Myungsoo.

"H-hyung…" gumam Byunghun.

"Aku membuatnya agar nanti cepat di print. Bagaimana, indahkan?" Tanya Myungsoo sambil menyengir. Byunghun menatapnya dengan air mata yang siap menyeruak keluar. Myungsoo menjadi khawatir.

"Apa aku salah?" Tanya Myungsoo polos. Dan segera saja Byunghun memeluk Myungsoo. Myungsoo balas memeluknya dan mengusap rambut kekasihnya itu.

"Kau mau menikah denganku, kan Kim Byunghun?" Tanya Myungsoo. Byunghun mengangguk pelan. Myungsoo tersenyum. "Karena aku yakin kau tidak akan menolakku, jadi aku sudah membagikan undangan—aw!"


End file.
